


The heart of the Iceman

by Ramsi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Reichenbach, coming home, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kann eine langjährige Beziehung auch jetzt noch, beinahe 3 Jahre nach Sherlocks Tod, genau wegen diesem auseinander brechen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angefangen zu schreiben lange vor Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel in Deutschland, die ich zugegebener Maßen immer noch nicht gesehen habe. Deswegen bitte ich um Nachsicht, wenn ich hier etwas anders dargestellt haben sollte, das vielleicht in den Teilen vorkam.
> 
> Erster Versuch im Sherlock-Fandom.
> 
> Diclaimer: nichts meins, nur ausgeliehen. Die Figuren gehören A.C. Doyle und in dieser Version sozusagen Gatiss und Moffat

### Kapitel 1

Als ich gegen 21Uhr endlich von der Arbeit nach Hause komme, bist du schon da. Du stehst am Fenster und starrst auf die Lichter der Stadt, die zu deinen Füßen ruht.  
Als du mich hörst, drehst du dich um und siehst mich an mit diesen warmen, braunen Augen, in denen sich deine Gefühle so deutlich widerspiegeln.  
Wieder erinnere ich mich, warum ich mich damals in dich verliebt habe.  
Du bist ein Mann mit Lebenserfahrung! Du stehst mit beiden Beinen fest im Beruf und mitten im Leben. Und du hast schon viel gesehen. Sehr viel! Das Meiste davon war schlimm, verdammt schlimm! Du hast die menschlichen Abgründe gesehen, die in einer Seele lauern können, du hast gesehen, wie krank und abartig viele Menschen sind, wie abgrundtief böse. Und du hast die Ergebnisse daraus gesehen. Du könntest vermutlich inzwischen Bücher darüber schreiben.  
Weniger starke Männer hätte das, was du erlebt und gesehen hast, brechen können. Doch dich nicht! Du bist nicht zerbrochen oder wahnsinnig geworden, du bist stark geblieben! Ein Fels in der Brandung könnte man sagen. Und gleichzeitig hast du einen butterweichen Kern und bist so mitfühlend, dass ich mich immer wieder frage, wie du deinen Beruf überhaupt ausüben kannst.  
Du müsstest durchdrehen, krank werden... Doch du bleibst stark!  
Wie ich das an dir liebe!

Ich trete endlich zu dir und gebe dir einen kurzen, keuschen Kuss auf die Wange, so wie immer. Denn auch wenn wir nur unter uns sind bin ich zurückhaltend mit allem, das Gefühle und deren Bekundungen betrifft.  
Ich spüre, wie du deine Arme um meine Mitte legst, mich etwas an dich ziehst. Und ich lasse es geschehen. So sieht unsere Begrüßung in der Regel schließlich immer aus.  
Ein kurzer Kuss von mir und dann du, der du deine Gefühle deutlicher zeigen musst, indem du dich mir körperlich näherst.  
Doch ich habe nichts dagegen. Würdest du nicht so agieren, wie du das nun einmal tust, wären wir vermutlich niemals ein richtiges Paar geworden.

Ein Lächeln hebt meine Mundwinkel, als du deinen Körper leicht gegen meinen lehnst und mich ansiehst. Ich weiß, der nächste Schritt ist wieder meiner, also senke ich meinen Kopf langsam, beinahe vorsichtig und lege dann meine Lippen auf deine.  
Nur ein kurzer Kuss, nicht viel mehr als das Aufeinanderdrücken zweier Lippenpaare und doch ist es etwas, nach dem ich mich zugegebener Maßen schon den ganzen Tag gesehnt habe.  
Ungewohnt zärtlich sehe ich dich an, doch du erwiderst meinen Blick auf eine Art und Weise, die mir sagt, das, wonach mir gerade allein durch deine Anwesenheit ist, werde ich nicht bekommen. Nicht jetzt zumindest.  
Ich senke noch einmal meinen Kopf, fange deine Lippen wieder ein. Diesmal kann ich spüren, wie du mich fester umarmst und den Kuss richtig erwiderst, dich dabei noch enger an mich drückst.  
Vielleicht habe ich mich ja getäuscht, als ich meinte deinen Blick interpretieren zu können.  
Doch als ich meine Zunge sanft aber auffordernd über deine Lippen gleiten lasse und du dich daraufhin von mir löst, weiß ich, diese Hoffnung war nur eine Illusion.

Leise seufzend sehe ich dir in die Augen, erwidere deinen stummen Blick. Ich muss zugeben, ich kann ihn nicht deuten. Ich sehe nur, dass irgendetwas ist, dich etwas beschäftigt.  
Dabei sollte ich dich inzwischen lesen, dich verstehen können, immerhin sind wir schon 4 Jahre lang ein Paar. Doch irgendwie bist du… nun unberechenbar. Du überraschst mich immer noch und bist mir oft genug ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
Auch mein generell überragender Intellekt hilft mir bei dir nicht weiter.  
Vielleicht gehört das ja zu den Gründen, aus denen ich dich liebe und so gern meine knapp bemessene Zeit mit dir verbringe.

Mein Blick erwidert immer noch den deinen und es wird immer deutlicher – selbst mir - dass dich etwas belastet, ja regelrecht quält.  
Ich versuche mich zu erinnern ob du angedeutet hast, was es sein könnte. Irgendwann in den letzten Tagen.  
Hast du einen Fall, bei dem du nicht weiter kommst?  
Doch egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern.  
Also mache ich eine halb auffordernde, halb fragende Kopfbewegung, doch ich weiß, damit du mir anvertraust was es ist, bedarf es mehr. Immerhin weißt du selber, was für einen einnehmenden Job ich habe und du weißt auch, wie es ist, wenn man ständig so viel um die Ohren hat. Und genau deswegen willst du mich nicht belasten, willst mir nicht auch noch deine Sorgen aufladen.  
Auch ein Wesenszug, den ich an dir liebe.  
Doch es ist aber auch so, wenn dich etwas quält, quält es mich auch. Ich teile nun einmal deine Sorgen!  
Und so fordere ich dich jedes Mal wieder auf dich mir anzuvertrauen. Genauso wie dieses Mal, nun auch zusätzlich noch verbal und endlich gibst du nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lange durchhält!“, flüsterst du so leise, dass ich Probleme habe dich zu verstehe.  
Verwirrt sehe ich dich an, runzele die Stirn. Die Worte habe ich mir noch zusammen reimen können, doch ihre Bedeutung entzieht sich mir. Ich habe einfach keine Ahnung von wem oder was du redest.  
Du kehrst mir wieder den Rücken zu und siehst erneut aus dem Fenster. Ganz so, als würdest du nicht mit mir reden.

„Wer hält was nicht durch?“, frage ich nach einer Weile, in der du keine nähere Erklärung geliefert hast und einfach nur stumm in die Nacht starrtest.

„John! Er… Mycroft, es geht ihm…beschissen, um es mal klar auszudrücken. Er kommt mit…mit Sherlocks Tod immer noch nicht klar. Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist, aber ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich- Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte Sherlocks Meinung einholen und war so… Nicht dran gedacht… Verrückt, ich weiß. Aber nun, egal. Auf jeden Fall habe ich John angetroffen und- Weißt du eigentlich, dass er keinen Job mehr hat?“

Du hast dich kurz zu mir umgewandt und einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen. Ich erwidere ihn verwirrt, versuche deinen Gedankensprüngen und Themenwechseln zu folgen und alle Informationen zu verarbeiten. Auch dass du mir schon wieder den Rücken zukehrst, irritiert mich. Das ist äußerst unhöflich und gar nicht deine Art. Fast, als wolltest du mir zeigen, dass du gar nicht reden willst, obwohl du es musst, eben weil es dich belastet.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal traf, arbeitete er in der Klinik. Aber das ist zugegebener Maßen schon eine Weile her“, beginne ich mit dem Einfachsten. „Aber wie zahlt er denn dann die Miete? Denn offensichtlich wohnt er ja noch immer in der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Und heißt das, wo du Sherlocks Rat wolltest, dass du einen neuen Fall hast? Du hast mir gar nichts davon erzählt.“  
Ich weiß, dass ich gerade einem Thema versuche auszuweichen, denn ehrlich gesagt will ich über Sherlocks Tod ganz sicher nicht reden. Doch ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du das Thema ganz bestimmt nicht einfach ruhen lassen wirst.

Ruckartig wendest du dich mir wieder zu und der Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht sagt mir deutlich, dass ich wieder einmal das Wichtigste an dem, was du mir erzählt hast, nicht erkannt habe.

Ich sehe dich möglichst ruhig und gelassen an, doch du hältst meinem Blick nicht stand und lässt den deinen langsam durch das Zimmer schweifen.  
Mich stört diese Tatsache nicht allzu sehr, denn ich nutze nun diese Möglichkeit um dich richtig zu betrachten. Mein Blick wandert langsam prüfend über dein Gesicht und ich nehme jede Kleinigkeit in mich auf. Dabei registriere ich jetzt endlich wie schlecht du aussiehst, bemerke die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen und die Blässe deiner Haut.  
Ich frage mich, wie mir das vorher entgangen sein kann.

„Du siehst…müde aus“, wage ich anzumerken. Ja, je länger ich dich ansehe, umso mehr fällt mir auf, dass du wirklich so aussiehst, als würdest du nur schlecht und vor allem auch viel zu wenig schlafen. Und das schon länger!  
Weißt du schon länger, dass es John nicht so gut geht? Kann es sein, dass ich so beschäftigt war, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe?  
Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich war die ganzen letzten Wochen wirklich sehr beschäftigt und wir haben uns selten gesehen. Und dennoch hätte mir auffallen können, nein, sogar auffallen sollen, dass dich etwas so sehr belastet.

„Das bin ich auch“, lautet deine ganze Erwiderung. Du siehst mich dabei an und das auf eine Art und Weise, die mir zeigt, wie erschöpft und müde du wirklich bist.

Aus dem Verlangen heraus für dich da zu sein, nehme ich dich in den Arm, will dich an mich ziehen. Du leistest anfangs leichten Widerstand, doch als auch ich nicht nachgebe, gibst du ihn auf und lässt es geschehen.  
Als du deinen Kopf an meine Schulter legst und dich auch ansonsten recht eng an mich schmiegst, seufzt du leise auf. Es klingt so verletzt, dass mein Beschützerinstinkt Alarm schlägt.

„Verdammt! Weißt du My, er…er sah furchtbar aus. Er…er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ich meine, er war im Krieg, er hat Kameraden sterben sehen, ist verwundet worden… Ach er hat einfach schon verdammt viel durch gemacht. Und er hat alles überstanden! Und jetzt… Irgendwie zieht ihm das mit Sherlocks Tod den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Immer noch. Auch nach so langer Zeit! Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist…es ist fast, als könnte er ohne Sherlock einfach nicht mehr leben! Und das…also das ist etwas, das ich nie erwartet hätte. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es schwer für John ist, er war sein…ja…Mitbewohner und ein Freund. Aber dass es ihn so fertig macht, nein, das hab ich wirklich nicht erwartet.“

All das war einfach so aus dir heraus geplatzt, doch jetzt verstummst du wieder.  
Deine Ausführungen waren etwas konfus, aber ich glaube, dass es dir gut getan hat das auszusprechen.  
Ich lasse mir das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, lausche dabei auf deinen Atem, der erstaunlich zittrig klingt. Meine Hand streichelt inzwischen beruhigend über deinen Rücken.  
Diese Situation ist für mich ungewohnt, so benehme ich mich sonst nicht einmal dir gegenüber, doch ich habe gemerkt, du brauchst das jetzt. Vielleicht weil mir inzwischen wirklich klar ist, dass du dir aufrichtig Sorgen um den ehemaligen Soldaten und Mitbewohner meines Bruders machst.

„Er wird es schon packen. Er ist…stärker als du glaubst. John wird sich wieder fangen, er braucht einfach nur noch ein wenig mehr Zeit“, unternehme ich endlich den zugegebener Maßen ungeschickten Versuch dir wenigstens einen Teil deiner Qual abzunehmen. Als du dich daraufhin jedoch in meinen Armen anspannst, ja dich regelrecht versteifst, weiß ich, ich habe erneut das Falsche gesagt.  
Herrgott noch einmal, warum ist es eigentlich so schwer eine Beziehung zu führen?  
Ich kann ohne Probleme die schwersten Verhandlungen führen, die Geschicke unserer Landes lenken und lebenswichtige Entscheidungen treffen, doch in unserer Beziehung lasse ich kein Fettnäpfchen aus und stelle mich an wie ein Elefant im Porzellan Laden.  
Ich reagiere fast immer falsch, sage das Falsche zum falschen Zeitpunkt und verletzte dich augenscheinlich immer wieder unbeabsichtigt. Kurz: ich bin genauso unfähig in Beziehungsdingen wie mein Bruder. Und ich hasse das!

„Wirklich Mycroft, manchmal frage ich mich, wie man so…unwissend in Bezug auf Gefühle, so unsensibel und ignorant sein kann. John leidet…er…er trauert, als hätte er…ich weiß nicht…seine zweite Hälfte verloren. Es macht ihn kaputt! Aber klar, wie sollst du das auch verstehen, denn ich glaube du als sein Bruder bist der Einzige, dem Sherlocks Tod so gar nicht nahe geht. Weder damals, als es passiert ist, noch mit der Zeit, nachdem du Gelegenheit hattest es überhaupt zu begreifen. Und auch heute ist es immer noch nicht an dem! Eher sogar im Gegenteil: es interessiert dich nicht die Spur! Verdammt noch mal, er war dein BRUDER! Das sollte, das MÜSSTE dich belasten! Du...du müsstest schier wahnsinnig werden wegen dem Verlust! Es müsste dir wehtun, das Herz zerreißen! Aber das tut es nicht. Ich glaub für dich macht es nicht einmal einen Unterschied, dass er tot ist. Man kriegt den Eindruck, als wäre er dir gleichgültig gewesen und hätte dir absolut gar nichts bedeutet. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Denn...nun, du hast immer überwachen lassen was er tut...wie es ihm geht. Und ich hab wirklich gedacht, das tätest du, weil du dich um ihn sorgst. Ja, stell dir vor, ich habe ernsthaft geglaubt, du würdest ihn...lieben! Du könntest Gefühle für jemanden empfinden! Aber das war offensichtlich ein Irrtum!“


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

 

_„……Ja, stell dir vor, ich habe ernsthaft geglaubt, du würdest ihn...lieben! Du könntest Gefühle für jemanden empfinden! Aber das war offensichtlich ein Irrtum!“_

 

Innerlich zucke ich unter jedem deiner Worte zusammen. Du hast so aufgebracht geklungen, so empört.  
Ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe dich und deine Ansichten. Dass du mir jedoch völlig Unrecht tust, kann ich dir nicht erklären. Immerhin darf ich nicht riskieren, dass du den Grund für meine scheinbar fehlende Anteilnahme erfährst.

„Greg, bitte. Ich…glaub mir, mir tut es auch weh. Ich bin lediglich kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle offen zur Schau trägt. Das sollte dir doch bewusst sein. Ich bitte dich nur darum, es zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren“, flüstere ich dir meine einzige Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten zu. Ich habe dich gegen deinen Widerstand noch fester an mich gezogen. Dein Körper lehnt jetzt komplett an meinem und ich kann dein Herz an meiner Brust spüren. Es schlägt zu schnell, ebenso wie das meine.  
Nebenbei frage ich mich, ob du das auch bemerkst.  
Kannst du meinen Herzschlag spüren? Spüren, wie er rast? Aus Angst, diese Diskussion, die wir seit Sherlocks Tod wieder und wieder geführt haben, könnte dich aus meinen Armen reißen - und das für immer?

Ja, ich habe gerade wahnsinnige Angst dich zu verlieren, denn du bist mir so wichtig, wie kein Mensch zuvor. Du bist es, der mich ergänzt! Der mir etwas in meinem Leben gegeben hat, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, wie sehr es mir fehlte.  
Ja, mir war nie bewusst, dass ein Teil von mir fehlte. Dass ich allein nicht komplett war. Dass ich eine Partnerschaft, einen liebenden Menschen an meiner Seite vermisste. Doch seit ich dich kenne, weiß ich genau das. Und jeden Tag, den wir getrennt voneinander sind, spüre ich es mehr.

Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich mich so nach der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen sehnen könnte, doch genau so geht es mir mit dir.  
Denn ich liebe dich. Von ganzem Herzen und mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.  
Und doch ist es meine größte Schwäche, Gefühle und Emotionen nicht ausdrücken zu können

Genau das ist das Problem.

Dir komme ich emotional kalt vor, und meine scheinbare Gefühllosigkeit macht dir zu schaffen. Ich sehe es jeden einzelnen Tag. Aber so bin ich nun einmal. Ich bin ein Holmes! Ich habe nie gelernt, meine Gefühle offen zur Schau zu stellen. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Immerhin bin ich das britische Gouvernement. Gefühle sind da völlig fehl am Platz!  
Doch leider kann ich mich Zuhause nicht einfach umschalten, obwohl ich mir wirklich immer wieder Mühe gebe, dir zu zeigen, was du mir bedeutest.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal!“, kommt es beinahe emotionslos von dir, während ich noch in Gedanken bin. Ich registriere, dass du dich von mir losmachen willst, doch möchte ich das unter allen Umständen vermeiden, habe ich doch Angst, dass es endgültig ist und so drücke ich dich nur noch fester an mich.  
Als ich aber bemerken muss, dass du immer vehementer versuchst, dich von mir zu lösen, weiß ich, dass ich dich loslassen muss - darauf vertrauend, dass du nur für den Moment etwas körperlichen Abstand willst. Tief in mir spüre ich die überwältigende Angst, dass du mich verlässt.  
Wie ich es hasse, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben und mich so hilflos zu fühlen, wie ich es gerade tue!

Als ich dich endlich freigebe, trittst du zwei Schritte zurück und siehst mich einfach nur an. Ich darf erneut bemerken, dass du von mir enttäuscht bist. Deine Mimik zeigt es mir nur zu deutlich.

„Wenn du…wenn du“, beginne ich in dem Versuch, die Situation noch zu retten, doch ich werde von deiner leisen Stimme unterbrochen: „Ich hätte heute nicht herkommen sollen. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause, das ist das Beste!“  
Mein Herz verdreifacht seinen Schlag und zieht sich zusammen. Meine Hände werden vor Nervosität unangenehm feucht.  
Deine Worte, der Tonfall, dein Blick - alles deutet darauf hin, dass das hier der gefürchtete Anfang vom Ende unserer Beziehung ist.  
Angespannt lecke ich mir über die Lippen, meine Gedanken rasen und ich suche hektisch nach irgendetwas, das dich halten könnte.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen und schauen, was ich für ihn tun kann.“ Ich bringe endlich das heraus, was ich dir schon sagen wollte, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es selbst da schon zu spät war. Genau diese Reaktion hätte ich dir zeigen müssen, als du mir von John erzählt hast.

Ein schwaches Leuchten glimmt in deinen Augen auf.  
„Kannst du denn etwas für ihn tun?“

„Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben. Und du weißt, dass ich Beziehungen habe. Ich bin sicher, eine neue Arbeit für John zu finden, wird das kleinste Problem. Er ist immerhin ein guter und erfahrener Arzt!“  
Ich kann beobachten, dass deine Miene erneut traurige und enttäuschte Züge annimmt. Schnell rede ich weiter: „Natürlich löst das sein anderes Problem nicht, aber ich denke, es wird ihm helfen. Wenn er wieder eine feste Aufgabe und einen Sinn im Leben hat, wird es bestimmt leichter für ihn…zumindest mit der Zeit.“

Abwartend sehe ich dich an, kann die kleinen Rädchen in deinem Hirn regelrecht arbeiten sehen. Du beleuchtest meine Aussage von allen Seiten, prüfst ihren Wahrheitsgehalt und versuchst abzuschätzen, inwiefern es John wirklich etwas bringen könnte. Ebenso suchst du nach dem Grund, aus dem ich dieses Zugeständnis gemacht habe.  
Ich weiß nicht, zu welchem Schluss du kommst. Ich sehe nur, dass du nun ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei zur Wohnzimmertür gehst.  
Ich sehe dir verwirrt nach.

„Nein, ich denke, das wird ihm nicht wirklich helfen“, dringt deine Stimme nun doch noch an mein Ohr. Sie klingt nun genauso müde, wie du ausgesehen hast, und unendlich traurig. Ganz offensichtlich habe ich immer noch nicht richtig reagiert.  
Mein Blick folgt dir, als du durch den Türrahmen trittst. Augenscheinlich willst du wirklich gehen - und ich ahne, dass du nicht zurückkommen wirst. Niemals. Das hier ist das endgültige Aus von uns. Zumindest, wenn ich nicht doch noch irgendwie verhindern kann, dass du mich hier und jetzt verlässt.

Innerlich schreie ich laut auf. Ich kann dich einfach nicht verlieren. Du bist für mich in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit so wichtig wie das Atmen geworden. Auch wenn ich dir das bestimmt nie so deutlich gesagt habe.

„Greg“, flüstere ich leise, beinahe schon flehend. Meine Stimme bricht sogar bei diesem einzigen Wort.  
Ich sehe, wie du abrupt stehen bleibst, fast wie vom Donner gerührt.  
Langsam drehst du dich mir wieder zu, dein Gesichtsausdruck fragend, fast ungläubig. Habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, meine Gefühle auszudrücken? Allein mit diesem einen Wort, allein durch meinen Tonfall?  
Es war so nicht beabsichtigt, doch wenn es dich am Gehen hindern würde, wäre mir egal, dass du gerade eine Seite an mir gesehen hast, die du nicht kennst.  
Die, die dir zeigt, dass auch ich nicht so kalt und stark bin, wie ich immer scheine. Dass auch ich Gefühle habe und verletzlich bin.

Mit einem fragenden, fast schon einlenkenden sanftem „Was?“ streckst du mir symbolisch die Hand entgegen, gibst mir eine letzte Chance - und ich weiß, dass ich sie nutzen muss, will ich dich nicht verlieren. Das bedeutet, ich muss dir sagen, dass ich dich brauche, weil ich dich liebe.  
Doch das ist verdammt schwer. Ich habe immer stark sein müssen, mein Leben lang. Mich jetzt fallen zu lassen, meine Schwäche einzugestehen, ist nicht leicht.  
Und auch wenn ich dir wirklich sagen will, dass auch ich schwach bin, mich sorge, Angst habe, dich liebe und dich brauche, bleibe ich stumm. Nur mein Blick drückt aus, was ich meine.  
Dass dies jedoch nicht genug für dich ist, das begreife ich, als du leicht den Kopf schüttelst und die Enttäuschung wie ein Schatten über dein Gesicht huscht.  
Ich muss zu meinem Entsetzen zusehen, wie du dich wieder abwendest und langsam aus dem Raum verschwindest. Es ist, als wäre ich eingefroren. Ich kann einfach nicht reagieren!  
Als ich die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen höre, löst sich endlich meine Erstarrung. In diesem Moment begreife ich erst, was dein Weggehen wirklich bedeutet. Ich sinke an Ort und Stelle zu Boden, mich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht darum kümmernd, ob meine Kleidung darunter leiden könnte.

„Was willst du von mir hören? Was soll ich sagen und tun?“, flüstere ich in die Stille und die Leere des Raumes, die mich umgeben. Doch du bist weg, eine Antwort werde ich nicht mehr erhalten.  
Jetzt endlich beginne ich zu begreifen, dass es hier und heute nicht nur um John ging, sondern dass auch du Probleme mit Sherlocks Tod hast. Immer noch, nach bald drei Jahren! Ich hätte mich viel mehr um deine Gefühle, als um Johns Arbeitsstelle sorgen sollen. Doch dafür ist es nun zu spät.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit schaffe ich es, wieder aufzustehen, gehe wie ferngelenkt in den Flur. Mein Blick wandert zu der geschlossenen Wohnungstür, dann zu der Ablage neben ihr, auf die ich mir seit der Beziehung mit dir angewöhnt habe immer Schlüssel und Handy zu legen, wenn ich heimkomme.  
Ich greife nach Letzterem, und mit zitternden Fingern und leerem Kopf tippe ich das ein, was ich dir hätte sagen sollen, hätte sagen müssen.  
Doch selbst auf diese Art kann ich dir meine Gefühle und meine Schwäche nicht eingestehen, so dass ich die Nachricht lediglich speichere.  
Es ist doch so oder so zu spät. Du bist weg und wirst nicht wiederkommen, ganz egal, was ich dir schreiben würde. Das weiß ich einfach!

Ich registriere, wie mich die Verzweiflung erfasst und sich all die Emotionen, die ich immer gut unter Verschluss halte, herausdrängen wollen. Ich spüre die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen brennen, doch so weit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen! Unter gar keinen Umständen!

Mich innerlich zur Ordnung rufend und mich selbst daran erinnernd, wer ich bin – die britische Regierung und ein HOLMES! - straffe ich die Schultern. Dann lege ich das Handy ungewollt hart zurück auf die Ablage, überprüfe routiniert den Sitz meiner Weste, streiche mir einmal ordnend über die Haare und gehe schlussendlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort nehme ich mir einen Drink, an dem ich langsam nippe. Es ist nicht meine Art, so einen guten Tropfen einfach herunterzustürzen, unabhängig davon, wie sehr mir momentan danach ist.  
Ihn noch immer in Händen haltend setze ich mich in den weichen Ledersessel mit der hohen Rücklehne und versinke in Gedanken.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache, finde ich mich in meinem Bett wieder, doch ich habe weder eine Ahnung, wie ich dort hingekommen bin, noch wie mein gestriger Abend ausgesehen hat.  
Mein Blick fällt auf die leere und eindeutig unberührte Betthälfte neben mir und sofort stürmen die Erinnerungen wieder auf mich ein.  
Gequält schließe ich die Augen. Dass es so wehtun könnte dich wieder zu verlieren, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
Doch egal wie ich mich fühle, egal wie sehr ich unter der Trennung leide, ich weiß, dass ich weiter machen muss, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
So erhebe ich mich und mache mich fertig für den Tag.  
Ich werde schon irgendwie funktionieren. Vor dir habe ich das schließlich auch getan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 

 

Inzwischen ist es zwei Monate her, dass ich dich zuletzt in den Armen habe halten dürfen, dass wir überhaupt miteinander gesprochen haben. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Keiner, an dem es sich nicht so anfühlt, als würde mir das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen.  
Die Tatsache, dass ich dich gerade die letzte Woche vermehrt in den Nachrichten gesehen habe, macht es nicht besser. Im Gegenteil!  
Ich vermisse dich dadurch nur noch mehr und spüre immer wieder, was ich verloren habe. Dich, den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben.  
Dass ich jemals so fühlen würde, hatte ich vor dir nicht für möglich gehalten.  
Und ich hasse es! Das bin nicht ich. Zumindest nicht ich, wie ich mein bisheriges Leben lang war: Emotionslos, distanziert, nüchtern, kalt!   
Das waren vermutlich früher die ersten Worte, die mir in den Sinn kamen, wenn ich mich beschreiben sollte. Doch jetzt ist es anders. Jetzt habe auch ich einen weichen Kern. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er schon immer da war, doch du hast ihn zum Vorschein gebracht.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schalte ich den Fernseher in meinem Büro aus und versuche diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Langsam wandert mein Blick zur Uhr. Es ist definitiv mehr als Zeit für den Heimweg.   
Ich mache noch kurz Ordnung auf meinem Schreibtisch, dann erhebe ich mich, greife mein Jackett und den Regenschirm und verlasse – schon wieder tief in Gedanken - das Regierungsgebäude.   
Als ich an die frische Luft trete, umfangen mich Stille und samtige Schwärze. Es ist wieder einmal spät geworden und die Nacht ist hereingebrochen.  
Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir uns früher öfter hier getroffen haben, um zu Fuß zu mir zu gehen, wenn es bei uns beiden wieder einmal spät geworden war. Wir haben das sehr gern gemacht. Es war immer etwas ganz Besonderes. Wir hatten etwas miteinander geteilt und die Zweisamkeit genossen.

Ich bleibe stehen, lege den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachte die Sterne. Es ist eine erstaunlich klare Nacht, wie ich dabei bemerke. Ich würde sie, auch wenn ich dieses Mal allein bin, gern auskosten und zu Fuß den Heimweg antreten. Ich weiß, nicht weit entfernt wartet mein Fahrer auf mich, so wie jeden Tag. Und genau deswegen nehme ich nun das Handy zur Hand und gebe eben jenem kurz Bescheid, dass ich ihn heute nicht mehr brauchen werde.  
Ich habe das kaum erledigt, als ich mir den Luxus gönne, das Handy komplett abzuschalten. Etwas, das ich nur äußerst selten tue. Doch heute möchte ich ungestört sein.

Weitere Verpflichtungen für heute hab ich nicht, und so erlaube ich es mir Zeit zu nehmen. In nur gemächlichem Tempo gehe ich weiter, bleibe immer wieder stehen, um die Sterne zu betrachten.  
Ich bin noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen, als mich völlig unerwartet eine mir nur zu vertraute Stimme aus meinen Gedanken reißt, die sich wieder einmal nur um dich gedreht haben. Überrascht sehe ich dich vor mich treten. Ein von dir vorsätzlich arrangiertes Treffen ist das Letzte, was ich erwartet habe.

„Mycroft, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?“, lauten die ersten Worte, die du nach zwei langen Monaten an mich richtest.

„Was gibt es denn, Gregory?“, zwinge ich mich ruhig und neutral klingend nachzufragen. Ich will nicht, dass du merkst, wie wild mein Herz klopft, weil du von dir aus Kontakt zu mir suchst.

„Ich habe da diesen Fall... Vielleicht hast du in den Nachrichten davon gehört“, fängst du ein wenig zögerlich an.

Ich ziehe fragend meine Augenbraue nach oben. Wo Sherlock dir nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht und du nicht weiterkommst, willst du jetzt auf meine Deduktionsfähigkeit zugreifen? Und das nach dem, wie es zwischen uns geendet hat?  
Als du nun aber stumm bleibst, hake ich mit einem deutlich fragenden, ungeduldigen „Nun?“, nach. Doch du erklärst dich auch jetzt nicht weiter. Etwas, das mich ehrlich gesagt zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nervt. Immerhin bist du zu mir gekommen, um Hilfe zu erbitten.

„Gregory, es ist spät...wirklich spät! Ich hatte einen langen, arbeitsreichen und anstrengenden Tag. Spiel also keine Spielchen mit mir“, höre ich mich leise genervt aufseufzend sagen. Dass du nur aus diesem Grund zu mir gekommen bist, stimmt mich unerwartet traurig.

Wieder einmal, wie so oft in unseren letzten gemeinsamen Wochen, sehe ich die Enttäuschung über dein Gesicht gleiten. Ich würde alles geben, um meine vorherige barsche Aussage zurücknehmen zu können. Im Stillen frage ich mich, ob das hier ein Versuch von dir war, mir doch noch einmal die Hand zu reichen.   
Habe ich es wieder missverstanden?

Ich lege den Kopf wieder in den Nacken, betrachte noch einmal die Sterne.  
„Ja, ich habe es in den Nachrichten gesehen. Ich bin zumindest grob im Bilde“, lenke ich ein, bevor du vielleicht direkt wieder gehst, weil ich falsch reagiert habe. „Also, worum geht es? Ich vermute, du brauchst meine…Hilfe?“

Noch immer starre ich in den dunklen Himmel. Ich kann dir einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen, denn dann nimmt meine Sehnsucht nach dir nur noch mehr zu. Innerlich ein wenig nervös warte ich auf deine Reaktion.

„Kannst du für mich ein paar Konten und Kreditkarten-Abbuchungen prüfen?“, bringst du nun ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt, weswegen du hier bist.

Jetzt sehe ich dich doch an. Ich bin überrascht über diese Bitte. Das war etwas, das ich absolut nicht erwartet hatte.  
„Ich bin keine Bank, Gregory!“, sage ich, diesmal sanfter klingend, aber dennoch bestimmt. „Auch für mich gelten gewisse Regeln. Wieso holst du dir nicht ein paar Beschlüsse und lässt alles von deinen eigenen Leuten prüfen? Außerdem dachte ich, du suchst einen Mörder.“

„Ja, das tue ich auch…und es hat mit diesem Fall auch nur am Rande zu tun“, beginnst du, fährst dir dabei in einer deiner typischen Gesten müde über das Gesicht.   
„Das Problem ist, ich habe für das, um was es mir gerade geht, nicht mehr als… Nun, sagen wir ein Bauchgefühl. Und damit bekomme ich die nötigen Unterlagen für die Informationseinholung und Überprüfung nicht“, erklärst du weiter. Dein Blick ist fest auf mich gerichtet und hält damit den meinen, egal wie gern ich wegsehen würde, einfach um die Sehnsucht nach dir nicht noch stärker in mir aufflackern zu lassen.  
Als du nicht weitersprichst, ziehe ich kurz fragend meine Augenbraue nach oben, fordere dich stumm auf, zu erklären. Du kennst meine Mimik genauso gut wie ich die deine und so fährst du endlich fort: „Ehrlich gesagt hält mein Chef meine Idee für Unsinn. Aber ich bin mir einfach zu sicher, um das nicht zu verfolgen, Mycroft. Und ich brauche Beweise, verdammt noch mal!“

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, worum es dabei genau geht“, fordere ich nun verbal noch mehr Informationen von dir. Was ist so wichtig, dass du mehr oder weniger selber bereit bist, die Gesetze zu umgehen?

„Nun, es geht dabei um… Ich denke, der Mann, der bei unseren Ermittlungen als scheinbar unbedeutende Nebenperson aufgetaucht ist, ist viel mehr als es scheint. Und für mich zugegebener Maßen von…privatem Interesse.“

Ich muss gestehen, jetzt bin ich noch überraschter. Und ich verstehe deine Anspielungen, um wen es sich handelt oder warum es so wichtig ist, immer noch nicht genau.

„Du bist neben dem eigentlichen Mörder in diesem Fall noch hinter jemand anderem her, der, deiner Meinung nach, eine größere Rolle spielt als alle denken. Da du aber keine Beweise hast, brauchst du mich“, fasse ich kurz zusammen, auch um meine eigenen Gedanken dabei zu ordnen. Ernsthaft klarer ist mir bisher nicht, was du beabsichtigst.  
Als du nickst, fahre ich fort: „Gut, aber Greg, wieso fällt das überhaupt in deinen Aufgabenbereich? Oder bist du nicht mehr bei der Mordkommission?“

„Doch, natürlich bin ich das noch. Aber… Nun um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass er ebenfalls ein Mörder ist, ein eiskalter sogar, und… Ach, das tut nichts zur Sache. Wie gesagt, es liegt mir persönlich einiges daran.“   
Du siehst mich so flehend an, dass ich jetzt schon weiß, dass ich es tun werde. Ich werde dir deine Informationen beschaffen, koste es, was es wolle. Doch bevor ich nun nachgebe und dir zustimme, sehe ich dich erst einmal einfach nur ruhig an. Dabei kann ich beobachten, wie du mit der Zeit immer nervöser wirst.

„Ich bräuchte auch Adress- und Namensüberprüfungen und… Also ich hab…die Kontonummern und die Daten mitgebracht. Bitte, Mycroft, ich…weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich sonst da ran kommen soll“, versuchst du es noch einmal und hältst mir einen Zettel hin, den ich jedoch nicht annehme.

„Bevor ich eventuell zustimme, möchte ich ein paar Erklärungen“, fordere ich.

„Dann nimm den Zettel. Alles…alles Wichtige steht darauf!“

„Steht da auch, um wen es sich in Wirklichkeit handelt? Oder wieso es dir persönlich so wichtig ist?“, hake ich nach, sehe, wie du den Kopf schüttelst.  
„Ohne diese Informationen rühre ich keinen Finger, Gregory! Ich muss wissen, wofür ich meine Karriere riskiere!“ Ich weiß, dass ich mit dieser Aussage völlig übertreibe. Wenn ich dir diese Art der Hilfe gewähre, wird es meine Karriere nicht im mindestens tangieren.  
Dein darauffolgendes, kurzes, beinahe schon verächtlich klingendes Schnauben beweist mir, dass auch du dieses Wissen hast.

„Bitte Myc, als würde ich dir das glauben! Auf deine Karriere wird das in etwa so viel Einfluss haben, wie wenn irgendwer eine Fliege totschlägt. Aber ich verstehe, dass du glaubst ein Recht auf diese Informationen zu haben. Gerade, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich jetzt hier stehe und deine Hilfe erwarte. Und das, nach dem wie wir…“ Du unterbrichst dich selber, ich sehe, wie dein Blick kurz nervös zur Seite huscht. Du schluckst hart und ich kann deine Gedanken regelrecht rasen sehen. Als ich dich leise aufseufzen höre, weiß ich, dass du meiner Bitte nachgeben wirst. 

„Also gut: Es…es geht um einen Mann, der sehr bedacht darauf ist, seine Spuren zu verwischen und uns etwas…vorzugaukeln“, antwortest du nun doch, jedoch eindeutig zögerlich. Du willst mir trotz allem diese Informationen nicht geben, zumindest nicht persönlich, das merke ich auch jetzt nur zu genau. Da du scheinbar wirklich dringend meiner Hilfe bedarfst, nimmst du diese Unannehmlichkeit nun allerdings doch in Kauf.

„Der Name, Greg. Und wieso ist er so wichtig für dich!“, fordere ich erneut, als du schon wieder verstummt bist.

„Ich denke, die Namen, unter denen die Konten und Wohnungen laufen, sind Decknamen. Stattdessen…nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, in Wirklichkeit ist er…viel mehr war er Moriartys rechte Hand!“, gestehst du mir endlich eine nötige Information zu. 

Ich muss mich sehr bemühen, um meine Überraschung nicht zu sehr zu zeigen. Du kommst zu mir, weil du ausgerechnet Daten über den Mann haben willst, den ich seit fast drei Jahren suche.  
Ja, seit diesem Ereignis, das meinen Bruder betraf, versuche ich dieses Mannes irgendwie habhaft zu werden. Doch außer seinem Namen, Sebastian Moran, habe ich keinerlei Anhaltspunkte gehabt, und so war es mir bisher nicht geglückt ihn aufzuspüren, auch wenn ich wirklich alles versucht habe. Doch mit deinen Informationen könnte ich vielleicht endlich erfolgreich sein.

Auch wenn mir jetzt deine Bitte eigentlich recht gelegen kommt, liegt diese Aussage über Moriarty wie ein Felsbrocken zwischen uns. Immerhin sind wir damit auch indirekt wieder bei dem Thema angekommen, das vor zwei Monaten alles zwischen uns verändert hat.

„Sebastian Moran“, murmel ich nun doch noch leise, mehr zu mir selbst. Trotzdem muss ich es zu laut gesagt haben, denn ich registriere, wie du mich mit ziemlich großen Augen ansiehst.

„Du kennst…seinen Namen!“, stößt du mehr als überrascht hervor. „Woher weißt du von ihm?“

„Erzähl mir bitte, was du weißt“, fordere ich aber nun im Gegenzug, deine Frage komplett ignorierend. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass ich diesen Mann ebenfalls suche. Denn dann, das weiß ich einfach, wirst du mir deinen Zettel mit den Informationen, die mich endlich auf seine Spur bringen könnten, nicht mehr aushändigen.

„Mycroft, bitte, was soll das?!“

„Nein, Gregory, vertrau mir. Es gibt Sachen, die willst du nicht wissen. Also…wie bist du auf ihn gekommen? Und was genau willst du wissen“, weiche ich erneut aus. Ich bete innerlich, dass du nachgibst. Ich könnte dir unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine der Fragen, die dir gerade garantiert auf der Zunge liegen, beantworten. Ich beobachte, wie du mich genauestens musterst, dann nickst du kurz.

„Ausnahmsweise nehme ich das so hin!“, gibst du nach, dann fängst du an, mir ein paar Details zu liefern.   
„Also: Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Kerl – Moran - ist nicht, wie er uns glauben machen will, in Südafrika, sondern unter mehreren falschen Identitäten mitten unter uns und lacht sich vermutlich ins Fäustchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Moriarty rächen will, wobei ich mich da fragen würde, an wem, aber ich weiß, wenn er wirklich und wahrhaftig hier ist, MUSS ich ihn fangen. Er…er… Mycroft, ich weiß, es klingt im ersten Augenblick unwahrscheinlich, aber…ich weiß einfach, er ist ein Mörder! Und er darf nicht davonkommen!“

So weit waren wir vorhin auch schon einmal.

„Du spielst also darauf an-“, beginne ich, doch dein „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er trägt ebenfalls Schuld am Tod deines Bruders! Das wolltest du wissen, oder?“ unterbricht mich.

Ich muss mich korrigieren. Wir sind nicht indirekt bei dem Thema, das uns vor 2 Monaten trennte, sondern mittendrin.   
Ich nicke als Antwort einfach kurz. Dass Moran einen Teil Schuld am Tod meines Bruders trägt, weiß ich schließlich selber. Auch wenn ich mich frage, wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist. Immerhin dürfte theoretisch niemand davon wissen.

„Gut, du hast mein Wort. Ich habe zwar erst morgen wieder die Möglichkeit aktiv zu werden, aber ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann. Gib mir bitte also die Informationen“, lenke ich endlich deutlich ein. Ich möchte weder einen Streit mit dir noch meine Chance vergeben, an diese auch für mich wichtigen Informationen zu kommen. 

„Ach, so wie du für John getan hast, was du tun konntest?“, schleuderst du mir unvermittelt vorwurfsvoll entgegen. Den Zettel umklammerst du immer noch, scheinst inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich gewillt zu sein ihn mir zu übergeben.

Dass ich von diesem plötzlichen Themenwandel überrascht bin, zeige ich nicht, doch ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich eindeutig defensiv klinge.  
„Gregory, es ist nicht meine Schuld! John… Er wollte meine Hilfe nicht. Weder in Form von finanzieller Unterstützung noch von einer Arbeitsstelle oder gar dem Zugeständnis, dass er den besten Therapeuten des Landes bekommt, um an seinem…Problem zu arbeiten“, rechtfertige ich mich. Und das entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich habe wirklich versucht John zu helfen und damit mein dir gegebenes Versprechen zu erfüllen. Doch ich bin gescheitert.

Ziemlich erleichtert registriere ich, dass du mir den Zettel mit den Daten auf meine Erklärung hin erneut zögerlich entgegenstreckst, und dieses Mal nehme ich ihn in Empfang.  
Ich muss mich zwingen, ihn nicht sofort zu lesen, so interessiert bin ich daran zu sehen, was du hast und wie groß die Chancen sind, damit wirklich endlich des Mannes habhaft zu werden. Nur am Rande bemerke ich, dass du schon wieder etwas sagst. Schnell wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dir zu.

„Sein Problem… Nette Umschreibung, Mycroft. Und nur, damit du es weißt, falls es dich interessiert: John ist zusammengebrochen. Er kann nicht mehr! Jetzt ist er im Krankenhaus. Das mit Sherlock macht ihn wirklich fertig. Egal, ob er ein Soldat ist oder nicht, das mit deinem verfluchten Bruder ruiniert ihn! Und genau das ist…das ist mein persönlicher Beweggrund. Ich MUSS diesen Moran einfach erwischen. Das ist alles, was ich für John tun kann. Vielleicht hilft es ihm ja! Und genau deswegen werde ich alles versuchen, und wenn es mich den Job kosten sollte!“, bringst du erstaunlich tonlos heraus. Du wirfst mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann drehst du dich auf dem Absatz um und verschwindest ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Dunkelheit.

Ich stehe einfach nur da und starre dir wortlos hinterher. Dabei habe ich das untrügliche Gefühl, wieder eine Chance verpasst und dich erneut enttäuscht zu haben.  
Als ich deine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausmachen kann, entfalte ich den Zettel und studiere unter einer Laterne kurz die Informationen. Es wäre in der Tat möglich, dass sie ausreichen, Moran endlich auf die Spur zu kommen.  
Gewissenhaft stecke ich den Zettel mit den Daten ein, erst dann gehe ich langsam weiter.  
Den Heimweg nutze ich, um in Gedanken die Begegnung mit dir immer wieder Revue passieren zu lassen. Doch wie ich hätte verhindern sollen, dass du einfach wieder verschwindest, will mir nicht einfallen.  
Auch als ich endlich Zuhause bin, beschäftigt mich diese Überlegung weiterhin, doch so sehr ich es auch versuche, mir fällt keine adäquate Lösung ein.  
Weiter meinen Gedanken nachhängend, mache ich mich relativ zügig fertig, um mich dann schlafen zu legen. Ich kann den nächsten Morgen kaum erwarten, denn ich weiß, morgen wird es für mich nichts Wichtigeres geben, als mich hinter Sebastian Moran und seine Spuren zu klemmen.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 

 

Am nächsten Tag mache ich mich, kaum dass ich im Büro angekommen bin, daran, die Daten zu überprüfen. Doch ich darf feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach ist, deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und die Informationen zu besorgen.  
Es ist also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass meine bisherigen Versuche, auch nur eine einzige echte Spur von Sebastian Moran zu finden, oder gar seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus zu bekommen, erfolglos waren. Selbst mit deinen Daten ist es beinahe unmöglich. Sogar für mich!  
Somit bleibt mir nur, dich um etwas Geduld zu bitten, während ich mir nebenbei schon überlege, auf welchem Wege ich dir die Ergebnisse mitteilen soll. Vorausgesetzt, ich sollte wirklich noch etwas heraus bekommen.   
Vielleicht wärst du ja zu einem Treffen bereit.

Etwa eine Woche und viele Stunden ergebnisloser und frustrierender Recherche später, habe ich endlich, was du wolltest.  
Doch bevor ich dich informiere, schicke ich eine knappe Nachricht über eine sichere Leitung an eine nicht nachverfolgbare Nummer:  
„Endlich erfolgreich!“

Dann tippe ich dir eine absichtlich vage Sms. Du wirst wissen, was ich meine.  
„Ich habe etwas für dich! Du kriegst es aber nur persönlich. Dinner? - MH“

Mein Daumen verharrt ewig über dem „Absenden“. Doch ich bin unsicher und so lösche ich das Dinner wieder, nur um es kurz darauf wieder einzutippen.  
So geht das einige Male, bis ich hastig auf ‘senden‘ klicke, weil Anthea den Raum betritt. Sie weiß nichts von meinen Nachforschungen oder deiner Bitte und so soll es auch bleiben!

Während sie nun ein paar Dinge mit mir durchspricht, beschäftigt sich ein Teil meines Gehirns mit der Frage, welche Version der Sms ich jetzt an dich geschickt habe. Ich weiß es einfach nicht und genau das macht mich halb wahnsinnig. Natürlich könnte ich rasch unter gesendete Sms nachsehen, doch das möchte ich nicht, solang sie zugegen ist. Dafür ist auch später noch Zeit.   
Somit versuche ich die Frage erst einmal gedanklich in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

Als mein Handy summt und mir damit eine Sms ankündigt, greife ich automatisch danach. Trotz aller Bemühungen den Gedanken fürs erste zu verbannen, kann ich deine Antwort kaum erwarten.  
Anthea hat in ihrem Redefluss innegehalten. Sie sieht mich fragend an, wie ich so dasitze, das Handy in der Hand und offensichtlich gewillt, die Nachricht sofort zu lesen. Doch tue ich genau das nicht.  
Als sie mich weiterhin abwartend ansieht, schüttele ich abwehrend den Kopf, versuche ihr klar zu machen, dass ich die Nachricht nicht jetzt lesen oder beantworten werde.  
Noch ein kurzer fragender Blick ihrerseits und eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung meinerseits und sie macht weiter mit ihren Erklärungen, zeigt mir anschließend, welche Dokumente meiner Unterschrift bedürfen. 

Es scheint ewig zu dauern, bis wir mit allem durch sind, doch irgendwann ist die Arbeit erledigt und sie verlässt mein Büro wieder. Ich will sofort nach meinem Handy greifen, als ich völlig verwundert bemerke, dass ich es – so wie scheinbar die ganze Zeit – fest umklammert halte.  
Ich bemerke, dass meine Knöchel von dem festen Griff, mit dem ich das kleine Gerät halte, schon weiß geworden sind und schnell lockere ich meine Finger etwas.  
Als ich nun endlich meinen Blick auf das Display senke und erkenne, dass die Nachricht wirklich von dir ist, fängt meine Hand an zu zittern und mir bricht der Schweiß aus.   
Jetzt gerade bin ich wieder einmal nicht der beherrschte, kühle Mycroft Holmes, der ich, bis wir uns kennenlernten, immer war.

Langsam – unbewusst die Luft anhaltend – öffne ich die Mitteilung.

„Wenn du mich einlädst, dann ja! Wann, wie viel Uhr und wo?“, leuchtet es mir entgegen.  
Offenbar habe ich die Version mit der Frage nach dem Dinner verschickt.  
Mein Herz klopft stärker und schneller. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du zustimmst. Das ist, als würdest du mir noch eine Chance geben. Eine allerletzte!  
Dieses Mal will ich sie unbedingt nutzen.

Ich überlege kurz und gehe rasche meinen Terminkalender für heute durch. Es steht nichts wirklich Wichtiges mehr auf dem Plan und ich könnte es heute einrichten. Schnell tippe ich dir meine Antwort.  
Ab dem Zeitpunkt kann ich es kaum noch erwarten, dass der Tag endlich herumgeht und es Abend wird. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass keine Krisensituation auftritt, derer ich mich annehmen muss.

Kaum ist meine offizielle Arbeitszeit herum, verlasse ich mein Büro für heute. Dass kein Notfall eingetreten ist, um den ich mich kümmern muss, erleichtert mich ungemein. Ich lasse mich umgehend und auf direktem Wege von meinem Fahrer nach Hause bringen. Immerhin möchte ich um nichts in der Welt zu spät kommen.  
Als ich meine Wohnung betrete, wandert mein erster Blick zur Uhr, um den Zeitplan zu überprüfen. Ein leichtes, eindeutig zufriedenes Lächeln huscht daraufhin über meine Lippen.   
Einmal ist alles nach Plan gelaufen, so dass ich vor unserem Treffen noch ausreichend Zeit habe mich zu duschen, zu rasieren und umzuziehen.

Ungewohnt gut gelaunt hänge ich Mantel und Schirm an die Garderobe, wandere dann ins Schlafzimmer und lege gewissenhaft meine Kleidung bereit.  
Erst als ich damit zufrieden bin, mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad und beginne mit meinem abendlichen Ritual.  
Nachdem ich frisch geduscht und rasiert bin, richte ich mich mit noch mehr Sorgfalt her als üblich. Beinahe schon so, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen.   
Bevor ich die Wohnung wieder verlasse und mich zu unserem Treffpunkt aufmache, kontrolliere ich ein paar Mal, dass alles zusammenpasst und auch nicht die kleinste Fluse auf meinem Anzug zu finden ist. Selbst über die Schuhe poliere ich noch einmal schnell, während ich zum wiederholten Male den Sitz meiner Krawatte im Spiegel kontrolliere. Ich will heute nichts dem Zufall überlassen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das Aussehen oder die Perfektion meiner Kleidung dir nicht besonders wichtig sind. Doch ich fühle mich dadurch besser, es ist fast wie meine eigene kleine Rüstung, mein Schutzwall.  
Als ich erneut alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit vorfinde, überprüfe ich – wie auch schon zwei Mal zuvor – dass ich die von dir gewünschten Informationen auch wirklich eingesteckt habe. Dann endlich mache ich mich auf den Weg.

~~~~

Inzwischen sitze ich seit gut 40 Minuten hier und warte beinahe verzweifelt, dass du kommst. Nach etwas über einer Stunde entscheide ich mich zu gehen. Es wird mir wirklich zu dumm hier zu sitzen und auf dich zu warten. Du wirst niemals kommen, dessen bin ich mir inzwischen sicher.  
Wie hatte ich eigentlich glauben können, dass du mir mit diesem Treffen tatsächlich noch eine Chance gibst?  
Vielleicht war es mein gebrochenes Herz, das dringend der Heilung bedurfte, so dass ich es unbedingt habe glauben müssen.  
Ich zahle meine Rechnung für ein kaum angerührtes Glas Wein, dann breche ich auf.  
Ich trete gerade vor die Tür des Restaurants, als du plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchst. Überrascht mustere ich dich. Dabei darf ich feststellen, dass du abgehetzt aussiehst.   
Vielleicht warst du ja einfach nur bis jetzt beschäftigt? Doch wieso hast du mir dann nicht kurz Bescheid gegeben?

„Mycroft, du bist noch da…“, beginnst du etwas stammelnd, hältst dann aber inne und siehst mich nur groß an.

„Offensichtlich!“, erwidere ich etwas steif. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich reagieren soll, und bringe ansonsten für den Moment nichts weiter zustande, als dich anzustarren. Mein Herz schlägt dabei viel zu schnell. Ich bin einerseits verärgert, dass du so spät kommst, gleichzeitig habe ich Angst, dass du nur zu bald wieder gehst und ich dich nie wiedersehe.

„Ja, ich… Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, Myc. Offenbar sind die Funknetze gestört oder überlastet. Ich habe deine Sms mit Ort und Zeitpunkt erst vor einer halben Stunde bekommen. Ich bin dann sofort los. Leider konnte ich dir nicht antworten, ich bin nicht durchgekommen. Ich hatte dauernd ein Besetzt-Zeichen!“, entschuldigst du dich hastig bei mir. Du bist nervös, das ist nicht zu übersehen. Dein Blick hüpft regelrecht durch die Gegend, mir in die Augen zu sehen traust du dich offenbar nicht.

Es ist irgendwo verrückt. Eigentlich kann ich dir diese wirklich einfallslose Ausrede nicht abnehmen. Doch da es auf gewisse Weise mehr als gut tut dich wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du dich wirklich mit mir zum Dinner treffen wolltest, lasse ich es durchgehen. Irgendwo ist die Ausrede schon wieder so verrückt, dass sie vielleicht auch doch wahr sein könnte.

„Wollen wir reingehen?“, ist alles, was mir jetzt als Reaktion einfällt und selbst das muss ich regelrecht herauspressen. Mein Blick ruht immer noch auf dir. Ich beobachte dich, als müsste ich mir alles von dir für die Ewigkeit einprägen. Und auch wenn es recht dunkel ist, kann ich erkennen, dass du überrascht aussiehst. Du hast sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich nichts weiter zu deiner Verspätung sage. Immerhin weißt du, wie viel Wert ich auf Pünktlichkeit und Zuverlässigkeit lege.

„Wenn du willst, ja. Ich…ich habe nur schon gegessen. Wie gesagt, die Nachricht kam erst jetzt an. Ich dachte, du hättest es dir anders überlegt. Oder einfach nicht heute gemeint.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln begleitet die Aussage.

„Nun, ich hatte noch nichts. Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“ Ich weiß, das allein klang schon wie eine Anklage und ich würde die Worte liebend gern zurücknehmen. Mit einem „Aber wenn du lieber wo anders hingehen willst, bitte sehr. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ biete ich dir die Möglichkeit deine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen.  
Du fährst dir eindeutig nervös durch die Haare, so dass sie ziemlich wild vom Kopf abstehen. Ich muss mich zwingen, sie nicht mit einer zärtlich-intimen Geste zu richten, so wie früher öfter, wenn wir wieder einmal zusammen bei dir oder mir über irgendetwas diskutiert haben. 

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich könnt 'n Bier vertragen. Oder auch zwei. Wie wäre es mit einem Pub? Ein paar Straßen weiter ist einer, der ist nicht schlecht. Und das Essen dort… Natürlich ist es nicht mit diesem Restaurant zu vergleichen, aber es ist anständig“, sprichst du nun aus, was du wirklich willst.

Und ich stimme einfach nur zu.  
Ich hasse zwar Pub-Essen, denn entweder ist es versalzen, besteht nur aus Frittiertem oder wurde in Essig ertränkt – schlimmstenfalls alles drei zusammen – doch ich möchte, dass du dich wohlfühlst und zufrieden bist.   
Somit gehen wir bald schweigend nebeneinander her durch den erstaunlich stillen Abend.

~~~

Ich sitze bei meiner zweiten Fleischpastete. Es ist zwar nicht das Essen, das ich für heute geplant hatte, aber es ist um Längen besser, als ich befürchtet habe. Ja, es ist sogar erstaunlich gut. Zumindest für einen Pub.

Du hingegen bist immer noch in die Informationen vertieft, die ich dir gegeben habe.  
Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Bier und studiere dabei zum wiederholten Male seit wir hier sitzen, dein Gesicht.  
Du siehst abgespannt aus und um einiges älter als du bist. Tiefe Falten haben sich um Mund, Nase und Augen eingegraben. Du wirkst unendlich erschöpft, müde. Sogar dein Blick ist langsam, regelrecht träge. Selbst jetzt, als du die Informationen liest und dein Blick Zeile für Zeile folgt, jedes Wort in dir aufsaugend.  
Ich frage mich, was es ist, das dir so zu schaffen macht, dass du offensichtlich kaum noch schläfst. Oder siehst du nur so abgekämpft aus, weil dir der Fall zu schaffen macht? 

Irgendwann hast du offensichtlich alles oft genug gelesen, denn du faltest den Zettel sorgfältig zusammen und steckst ihn dann gewissenhaft ein. Danach greifst du nach deinem Bier und trinkst mit einem einzigen, großen Schluck dein beinahe halbvolles Glas aus.  
Im selben Atemzug erhebst du dich und deutest fragend auf mein fast leeres Glas. Da ich gerade den Mund voll habe, nicke ich einfach. Mein Blick folgt dir, als du dich zur Bar durchschlägst und uns zwei neue Gläser Bier holst.

Erst als wir auch das nächste Bier schon zur Hälfte geleert haben, reagierst du mit einem „Danke für die Informationen. Ich hatte also wirklich Recht!", auf die Daten, die ich dir beschafft habe.

Bisher haben wir uns nur stumm gegenübergesessen. Doch ich wollte dich nicht drängen, wollte, dass du nur sprichst, wenn du es selber willst.  
Ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen, nicke einfach kurz. Dann füge ich doch ein „War erstaunlich schwer, an diese Daten zu kommen. Du hattest Recht, es war alles sehr gut manipuliert. Fast alles waren falsche Identitäten sowie Spuren, die ins Nichts führten.“ hinzu.  
Mein Blick ruht immer noch auf dir und ich lasse mir keine deiner Regungen entgehen.

„Ja…“, scheint alles zu sein, das dir dazu einfällt.   
Irgendwie ist das merkwürdig. Wir waren vier Jahre lang ein Paar und wir haben viele sehr interessante und lange Gespräche geführt. Wir haben uns nie miteinander gelangweilt und jetzt scheinen wir nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein wenigstens ein paar vernünftige Worte miteinander zu wechseln.

Ich räuspere mich leicht, nehme noch einen Schluck von meinem Bier.  
„Hast…hast du etwas von John gehört? Wie geht es ihm?“, spreche ich ein anderes Thema an.  
Dein Blick, der regelrecht auf dem Tisch geklebt hat, huscht zu mir und du siehst mich mit eindeutiger Überraschung an. Vielleicht, weil ich das Thema von mir aus angesprochen habe.

„Er ist immer noch im Krankenhaus. Er verweigert die Essensaufnahme. Ich begreife es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Herr Gott, er war Soldat und jetzt…hat er einfach keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Und alles wegen…“ Schmerz spiegelt sich deutlich in deinem Blick und du schluckst mehr als einmal hart, brichst dann ab. Diesmal verstehe ich auch so, was du sagen willst.

„Greg, können wir einen anderen Ort aufsuchen? Wo wir unter vier Augen reden können?“, reagiere ich vermutlich für dich völlig überraschend und sicher auch erneut nicht so, wie es richtig gewesen wäre. Doch was ich dir sagen will, ist unter gar keinen Umständen für die falschen Ohren bestimmt.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_„Greg, können wir einen anderen Ort aufsuchen? Wo wir allein, unter vier Augen reden können?“, reagiere ich vermutlich für dich völlig überraschend und sicher auch erneut nicht so, wie es richtig gewesen wäre. Doch was ich dir sagen will, ist unter gar keinen Umständen für die falschen Ohren bestimmt._

 

Dein Blick zeigt mir deutlich, wie unangemessen du diese Reaktion auf deine Aussage empfindest und ich sehe, wie sich dein Gesicht missmutig verzieht und du dich verschließt.

Aus einem Impuls heraus lege ich meine Hand leicht auf deine, die neben dem Bierglas auf dem Tisch ruht. Du siehst mich mehr als verwirrt an und ich spüre deutlich, dass du deine Hand wegziehen willst.  
Zärtlich schließe ich meine Finger leicht um sie. Ich weiß selber, dass diese Geste  
erstens in der falschen Situation erfolgt, sie zweitens viel zu spät kommt – ich hätte sie vor 2 Monaten machen müssen - und drittens sie völlig untypisch für mich ist.  
Ich tue so etwas einfach nicht. Erst recht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Und das hier ist Öffentlichkeit. Auch wenn es sicher niemanden interessieren wird, sollte es denn überhaupt bemerkt werden. Was an sich schon nicht wirklich zu erwarten ist.

„Mycroft, bist du wirklich so unsensibel, dass...“, beginnst du, doch mein bestimmtes, fast schon eindringliches „Nein!“ lässt dich innehalten. Du legst den Kopf schief und siehst mich abschätzend an, wartest, dass ich mich erkläre.

„Bitte. Ich möchte mit dir reden! Irgendwo, wo wir sicher sein können, dass niemand unser Gespräch auch nur zufällig mitbekommen kann. Lass uns…wenigstens in mein Auto steigen und dort sprechen.“ Mehr kann ich dir hier einfach nicht sagen.

„Ja sicher, damit wir dann ganz ungestört unter Antheas Augen und Ohren reden können!“, wirfst du mir vor, ziehst jetzt doch noch deine Hand weg.

„Ich habe ihr freigegeben, immerhin waren wir zum Dinner verabredet. Außerdem sagte ich doch soeben, ich möchte allein mit dir reden. Nur du und ich! Wenn sie da wäre, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht?“, versuche ich dich umzustimmen.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber… Ich wüsste nicht, wofür das noch gut wäre! Es ist…vorbei!“, antwortest du, siehst mich dabei mit einem so traurigen Blick an, dass sich mein Herz regelrecht zusammenzieht.

„Greg, darum geht es gar nicht. Vertrau mir! Bitte!“, bleibe ich für dich sicherlich immer noch ein wenig kryptisch.  
Du siehst mich prüfend an, scheinst irgendetwas abzuschätzen. Dabei wirkst du noch trauriger als vorhin.  
Habe ich wieder falsch reagiert? Hab ich dich erneut enttäuscht? Hätte ich dir jetzt sagen sollen, dass es mir leidtut, nicht versucht zu haben dich zu halten? Dass es mich verrückt macht, dich verloren zu haben?  
Doch meines Erachtens nach war dies der falsche Ort für solche Gespräche.  
Ich sehe dich immer noch an, rechne nicht mehr mit einer positiven Antwort, als du doch noch zustimmend nickst.

Relativ hastig trinken wir unser Bier aus. Es ist fast, als hätten wir beide Angst, dass es sich einer von uns noch einmal überlegen könnte, wenn wir zu lange zögern würden. Dann erheben wir uns synchron.  
Du greifst dir deine Jacke, ich mir meinen Regenschirm und gemeinsam streben wir auf den Ausgang zu.  
Seite an Seite gehen wir durch die Nacht, zurück zu dem Ort, an dem meine Limousine steht. Eine merkwürdige Spannung herrscht zwischen uns. So, wie es früher war, wenn wir es kaum noch erwarten konnten, hinter der nächsten sicheren Tür zu verschwinden, um uns näher kommen zu können - Sex war schließlich etwas, das zwischen uns immer gut funktioniert hatte, trotz meinem _Problem_ Gefühle zu zeigen.

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dieses Mal nichts dergleichen passieren wird, spüre ich ein Kribbeln und die Vorfreude auf mehr. Die Luft zwischen uns scheint zu knistern. Als du an mir vorbei einsteigst, während ich dir die Tür aufhalte, wirfst du mir so einen intensiven Blick zu, dass ich weiß, du spürst es auch.  
Mit einem heißen und gleichzeitig leicht mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend klettere ich hinter dir her.  
Als ich mich neben dir in die Polster sinken lasse, registriere ich, wie du bewusst etwas Abstand zwischen uns bringst, indem du ein wenig zur Seite rutschst.  
Hat es dich wirklich so gestört, dass ich gerade aus Versehen deinen Arm mit dem meinem gestreift habe?  
Wir waren uns früher doch noch viel näher!

„Greg, ich…“, beginne ich, doch dein barsches „Nenn mich nicht so!“, unterbricht mich ziemlich rüde.  
Verwundert ziehe ich meine Augenbraue nach oben und sehe dich fragend an. Bis wir eingestiegen sind, hat dich die Anrede immerhin auch nicht gestört.

„Womit bitte soll ich dich dann anreden? Mit Detective Inspector Lestrade? Wenn du betrachtest, wie wir in der Vergangenheit zueinander standen, finde ich das doch ein wenig übertrieben!“ Ich merke selbst, dass ich gerade kalt und abweisend, beinahe schon verletzend, klinge, doch ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was das soll. Und dieser Befehl von dir - nichts anderes war es - ärgert mich.

„Gregory reicht!“

Das scheint die ganze Erklärung zu sein, die du bereit bist zu geben, doch ich verstehe sie nicht. Als ich dich daraufhin einfach weiter stumm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansehe, seufzt du irgendwann leise auf.

„Das klingt irgendwie…weniger gewohnt und intim. Greg hat für mich einfach einen besonderen Klang, eine besondere Bedeutung, wenn du es benutzt. Bitte, respektier das“, erklärst du nun doch näher, was dich dazu bewegt hat, diese Aussage zu machen.

Ich weiß, normalerweise würde ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es dich in dem Pub nicht gestört hat, doch ich verzichte darauf. Vielleicht, weil es mir in gewisser Weise Hoffnung macht, dass das mit uns auch für dich nicht leicht ist und es doch noch eine winzige Chance geben könnte. Für uns, dich und mich gemeinsam. Egal was du vorhin noch gesagt hast.

„Also, worüber wolltest du unbedingt unter vier Ohren und Augen mit mir reden?“, greifst du nun auf, wieso wir hier sitzen.  
Auch wenn ich dir gerade tausend andere Sachen sagen will, beherrsche ich mich und widme mich dem Thema, das uns hergeführt hat.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? In Bezug auf Sebastian Moran?“, bringe ich leise das zur Sprache, was mich beschäftigt, seit ich die Informationen zu deiner Bitte von dir bekommen habe.  
Ich beobachte, wie du den Kiefer fest zusammenpresst und deine Gesichtsmuskeln anspannst. Gerade hast du wahnsinnige Ähnlichkeit mit Sherlock.  
Ob dir das bewusst ist? Sicher nicht.

„Wir wissen beide, der Tod deines Bruders mag wie ein Selbstmord ausgesehen haben, doch es war Mord! Und dass Moran meiner Meinung nach daran beteiligt war: als Moriartys rechte Hand. Auch darüber hatten wir…geredet und waren uns doch schon einig, oder nicht?“, beginnst du.

Ich nicke einfach zustimmend. Das Thema mit dem Mord und Moran als Beteiligtem haben wir in der Tat schon besprochen.

„Also, mein Plan sieht wie folgt aus: Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis er seine Strafe bekommt. Heißt, dass ich ihn so lange jagen werde, bis ich ihn habe. Und dann werde ich ihn wegsperren. In der dunkelsten und sichersten Zelle, die wir haben. Und schlussendlich den Schlüssel zu eben jener wegwerfen!“, erklärst du aggressiv klingend weiter.  
So energisch habe ich dich noch nie erlebt. Du wirkst wild entschlossen deine Absichten in die Tat umzusetzen. Koste es, was es wolle!

„Hast du denn etwas gegen ihn in der Hand? Ich meine, mehr als diese Informationen, die ich dir gegeben habe. Beweise kann man das nicht nennen. Und selbst wenn: Sie beziehen sich alle nur auf seine Betrügereien und die Verschleierung seiner Person. Nichts, wofür du ihn so zur Rechenschaft ziehen könntest, wie du willst“, gebe ich zu bedenken. Entschlossenheit ist schön und gut, doch du bist an Regeln und Gesetze gebunden. Und ich fürchte, du kannst Moran einfach nicht beikommen. Nicht in dem Sinne, wie du es willst. Oder wie du es müsstest, um Sherlock zu _rächen_.

Ich beobachte, wie die Spannung aus deinem Körper weicht und du in dir regelrecht zusammensackst. Auch deine zu Fäusten geballten Hände lockern sich.

„Verdammt, Mycroft, ich weiß! Und nein, ich habe keine Beweise! Aber…ich muss einfach welche finden. Ich **werde** welche finden! Nur-“, du schluckst kurz, leckst dir nervös über die Unterlippe. „Nur _das_ kann den Schmerz vielleicht wenigstens etwas nehmen!“

„Den von John?“, frage ich kurz nach, sehe dich prüfend an. Wir machen gerade eine Gratwanderung mit unserem Gespräch, das weiß ich. Immerhin streifen wir sehr deutlich das Thema, das dich hat gehen lassen.

„Ja, von John!“

Du siehst mich an, dein Blick ist nicht so sicher, wie er sollte, damit ich dir abnehme, dass es ausschließlich darum geht. Und vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum ich die Grenze, die du bei dem Gespräch ziehen wolltest, überschreite.

„Oder auch den deinen?“ Diesmal gebe ich mir große Mühe sanft und einfühlsam zu klingen. Dass du mich völlig erstaunt ansiehst, hatte ich erwartet, aber nicht, dass du dabei auch so geschockt aussehen würdest, wie du das gerade tust.

„Wie…wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, stammelst du ein wenig.

„Ich habe, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen sehr spät, erkannt, dass es dir auch immer noch nahe geht“, gestehe ich eine meiner Erkenntnisse ein. Ich sehe dich liebevoll an, wünsche mir, dass ich dich in den Arm nehmen könnte, einfach um dir zu zeigen, dass ich bereit bin für dich da zu sein. Doch ich ahne, dass du nicht gut darauf reagieren würdest.

„Ja…du hast Recht. Also: Ich muss ihn kriegen, damit der Schmerz etwas genommen wird. Sowohl von John als auch von mir“, verbesserst du jetzt deine Aussage. „Mycroft, ganz ehrlich, du weißt, wie sehr mir Sherlock mit seiner Art und seiner Besserwisserei oftmals auf den Nerv gegangen ist, doch jetzt…“ Du schüttelst stumm den Kopf.  
„Sein Tod trifft mich. Viel stärker als ich jemals erwartet hätte. Und ich hab es in der Tat immer noch nicht verarbeitet. So wenig wie John. Dabei standen Sherlock und ich uns nicht einmal halb so nahe wie er und John.“

Du klingst so verloren und es schwingt so ein Schmerz in deiner Stimme mit, dass ich Mitleid empfinde. Für dich, nicht für Sherlock.  
Auch der Blick, den du mir jetzt zuwirfst, wirkt hilflos, geradezu verzweifelt.  
Aus dem unbändigen Bedürfnis heraus dich wenigstens jetzt ein wenig zu trösten, kann ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten und lege meine Hand auf dein Knie. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut darin, jemanden zu trösten. Eigentlich habe ich es seit Kindertagen, wo ich das des Öfteren für meinen Bruder tat, nicht mehr gemacht. Und vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum du recht heftig meine Hand von deinem Knie schubst.  
Vielleicht war dir aber auch einfach mein Bestreben nicht klar und du dachtest, ich würde mich dir aus anderen Gründen nähern, deine Schwäche ausnutzen wollen. Doch damit tust du mir Unrecht. Ich wollte dir wirklich nur ein wenig Trost spenden. Und auch wenn ich vermute, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, sage ich dir genau das.  
Als Reaktion siehst du mich erst einmal nur mit großen Augen an. Dass ich gerade so ganz anders bin als du mich kennst, so viel menschlicher und emotionaler, scheint dich wirklich zu irritieren.

„Und…was hat das Ganze jetzt mit deiner Frage nach John zu tun? Immerhin wolltest du deswegen mit mir allein reden“, tastest du dich nach einigen Minuten, in denen wir uns schweigend angesehen haben, wieder langsam ans Thema heran. Offenbar willst du wirklich nicht über irgendetwas reden, das mit uns und unserer Beziehung tun hat.

„Ziemlich viel. Allerdings brauche ich erst eine Information von dir“, antworte ich wenig verständlich, sehe dich prüfend an. Du erwiderst den Blick erstaunlich ruhig.

„Und welche? Nun sag schon, Mycroft. Ich…möchte irgendwann durch sein mit dem Thema.“

„Gut! Aber bevor ich anfange es zu erklären, brauche ich deine Zusicherung, dass-“, beginne ich.

„Zusicherung? Wobei? Wofür? Myc, du sprichst in Rätseln!“, unterbrichst du mich schon wieder. Du klingst eindeutig ungeduldig und genervt.

„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, hättest du die Information schon. Also bitte!“ Ich sehe dich prüfend an, registriere, dass du eine erneute Entgegnung herunterschluckst und dann einfach nur nickst. Ich bin, zumindest für den Moment, zufrieden.

„Du schwörst mir, ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass du ein Polizeibeamter bist, dass diese Worte niemals diesen Raum verlassen. Dass du nie auch nur einen einzigen Ton darüber verlauten lässt. Verstanden?“, erkläre ich dir nun eindringlich, mein Blick bohrt sich regelrecht in deinen.

„Das ist deine Zusicherung, die du willst?“ Du siehst mich überrascht an.

„Ja!“ ist alles, was ich daraufhin entgegne.  
Du nickst jetzt einfach, offensichtlich soll das die Antwort sein, doch das reicht mir nicht.  
„Schwörst du es?“, hake ich nach.

„Ja, wenn es dir so wichtig ist! Meine Güte, man könnte denken, du willst mir erzählen, dass du einen Mord begehen willst!“, platzt es leicht genervt aus dir heraus.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

 

_„Ja, wenn es dir so wichtig ist! Meine Güte, man könnte denken, du willst mir erzählen, dass du einen Mord begehen willst!“, platzt es leicht genervt aus dir heraus._

 

Als ich dich wieder so intensiv ansehe, schluckst du deutlich. Begreifst du jetzt, dass ich theoretisch genau das vorhabe?  
Unsicher erwiderst du meinen Blick und fängst an unruhig auf dem Leder herumzurutschen.

„Mycroft?“, fragst du mit leicht zitternder Stimme nach. Du klingst wie ein unsicherer Schuljunge, der vor dem Direktor steht.

„Ich kann das Problem dauerhaft und vor allem endgültig lösen“, sage ich nur völlig ruhig, so als würden wir hier nicht über die Beendigung eines Menschenlebens reden.

„My-Mycroft, du...du weißt nicht…weißt nicht was...was du da sagst“, stammelst du leise, dein Blick huscht durch den Wagen, bleibt an allem hängen, nur nicht an mir. Du magst Detective sein, und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du schon auf Menschen geschossen hast, dennoch belastet dich so ein Gedanke offenbar. Selbst wenn es dabei um einen Menschen wie Colonel Sebastian Moran geht.

Meine Hand greift nach deinem Kinn und ich zwinge dich, mir den Kopf zuzudrehen und mich anzusehen. Noch immer völlig ruhig sehe ich dich an, blicke dir fest in die Augen.  
„Doch, das weiß ich ganz genau!“, erwidere ich mit der nötigen Stärke in der Stimme. Das hier ist mein voller Ernst und kein Spiel, kein im Scherz ausgesprochener Vorschlag.

„Du- du willst wirklich einen Menschen töten...lassen?“ Das letzte Wort kommt so zögernd und verspätet, dass ich weiß, du stellst mir gleichzeitig die Frage, ob ich es selber machen würde oder jemandem den Auftrag gäbe. Doch die Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten, da ich es selber noch nicht weiß.

„Ja, diesen Menschen schon!“ Noch immer klinge ich sicher und gelassen, doch ich bin es nicht, zumindest nicht gelassen. Mich wühlt das auch auf. Nicht, weil es um die Beendigung ein Menschenleben geht – solche Entscheidungen muss ich immer mal wieder treffen - sondern weil es um diesen speziellen Menschen geht.

„Und wenn...wenn wir uns irren?“ Du klingst plötzlich so zaghaft. Dein Gewissen, dein weicher Kern meldet sich.

„Wenn du mir sagst, dass du dir sicher bist, reicht mir das in diesem Fall!“, erwidere ich. Das sage ich nicht nur, um dich zu beruhigen, sondern ich meine es auch so. Ich weiß, so eine Verdächtigung, so eine Anschuldigung äußerst du nicht ohne Grund. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich noch Informationen von einer anderen Seite habe, die mir in diesem Hinblick Sicherheit geben. Auch wenn ich dir das momentan noch nicht sagen darf.  
Doch genau diese Informationen lassen mir nicht wirklich groß eine andere Wahl als genau diesen Schritt zu tun. Sieht man mal davon ab, dass die Tat in diesem Fall wirklich richtig ist. Soweit man so etwas richtig nennen kann.

„Du müsstest mich gut genug kennen, dass ich so eine Anschuldigung gar nicht-“, begehrst du eindeutig empört auf, als ich dich mit einem leisen „Shhhh, ich weiß doch“ stoppe. Du siehst mich an und ich kann sehen, wie sich deine Gedanken und Empfindungen in deinen Augen widerspiegeln. Du nickst nur knapp.  
Hast du mir jetzt deine Zustimmung gegeben? Akzeptierst du diese Lösung, siehst sie auch als einzig sichere an?  
„Gut, du kennst mich also doch. Ich habe oft genug daran gezweifelt.“

Diese Worte machen mir klar, dass ich deine Billigung dieser Tat noch nicht habe. Gleichzeitig wird mir bewusst, in was für eine Lage ich dich gebracht habe. Du bist Detective und du weißt, dass du kein Recht hast, über ein Menschenleben zu entscheiden. Und doch habe ich dich mehr oder weniger genau dazu gezwungen. Dabei weiß ich doch, dass ich es tun werde oder tun lasse, egal was du dazu sagst. Einfach, weil es keine andere, hundertprozentig sichere Alternative gibt. Und dennoch wollte ich dich unbedingt mit einbeziehen.  
Das war egoistisch, wie mir leider jetzt erst klar wird.

„Warum? Also wie bist du auf diesen Schritt, diese Idee gekommen?“, fragst du so leise nach, dass ich dich fast nicht verstanden hätte.

„Weil du nicht damit leben könntest, wenn er wegen fehlender Beweise davonkommt! Und John wohl genauso wenig“, lautet meine nicht ganz korrekte Antwort. Und wieder weiß ich, du wirst nicht begreifen, wieso ich mich in diese Aussage nicht eingeschlossen habe. Vermutlich ist das für dich wieder ein Beweis meiner Gefühllosigkeit. Als du daraufhin kurz den Kopf schüttelst, bestätigst du meine Vermutung.

„Ja, John und ich könnten damit vermutlich wirklich nicht leben.“ Du klingst resigniert und es schwingt noch etwas in deinem Tonfall mit, das ich – wieder einmal – nicht deuten kann.  
Ich sehe, dass du langsam deine Hand in Richtung Türöffnungsmechanismus ausstreckst. Dann wirfst du mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagt, dass zwischen uns zu viel unausgesprochen geblieben ist, um sich jetzt hier für immer zu trennen. Auch wenn du gesagt hast, darüber zu reden würde nichts bringen, tief in dir drin willst du genau das, brauchst du es vermutlich auch, um alles verstehen und verarbeiten zu können.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir vielleicht die Gelegenheit nutzen sollten…“ Ich suche nach der richtigen Formulierung, doch mir kommt nur diese armselige Redewendung in den Sinn. „Nun, zwischen uns reinen Tisch zu machen?“, wage ich einen vorsichtigen Vorstoß.

„Was gäbe es denn da zu bereinigen? Wir haben gemerkt, nicht zueinander zu passen“, erwiderst du. Doch immerhin hast du die Hand wieder zurückgezogen. Du scheinst zu merken, dass du das Gespräch selber willst, auch wenn sich gleichzeitig irgendetwas in dir dagegen sträubt.  
Vielleicht habe ich dich mit meinem Verhalten ja mehr verletzt, als ich jemals geahnt hätte. Und nun hast du Angst, dass du nachgibst und wir die Beziehung wieder aufnehmen und ich dich doch wieder eher früher als später verletze. Du hast so eine verquere Denkweise, das zumindest hab ich in den Jahren mit dir gelernt.

„Haben wir das? Nach vier Jahren? Oder bist du einfach ohne ein vernünftiges und klärendes Wort gegangen?“, gehe ich zum Angriff über. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, aber du verletzt mich mit deinen Worten.  
Dass es nicht die richtige Reaktion ist, weiß ich. Doch auch das kann nicht verhindern, dass ich laut werde.  
Mich so zu verletzten und mich unsicher zu machen, kannst wirklich nur du. Und das ist eine Situation, in der ich mich wirklich nicht befinden will. Doch ich denke, irgendwo gehört es zu einer Beziehung dazu. Würde mich niemals treffen, was du sagst, würde ich dich nicht aufrichtig lieben. Und genau das tue ich.

Ich sehe dich weiter mit fragend hochgezogener Braue an, auch wenn du seit fünf Minuten keine Antwort auf meine Fragen gegeben hast. Und ich weiß, das wirst du auch nicht. Denn dann wären wir doch mitten in der Diskussion, die du eindeutig vermeiden willst, obwohl dir einiges davon selber auf der Seele brennt.

„Nun, das nehme ich als Eingeständnis“, muss ich einfach noch hinzufügen.

Du siehst mich an, deine Mundwinkel zucken kurz. Dein Blick ist schon wieder so traurig, dass ich mich richtig beherrschen muss, um dich nicht in die Arme zu ziehen. Ich möchte dich so gern trösten, auch wenn ich es bin, der erst dafür gesorgt hat, dass du dich so schlecht fühlst und so verletzt wurdest. Doch ich habe das niemals absichtlich getan.

„Gut, dann rede. Sag, was du sagen willst. Ich…ich höre zu“, gibst du jetzt unvermittelt nach. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht über dein Einlenken. Doch ich will es nutzen, muss es nutzen.

„Hier?“, frage ich jedoch erst einmal nur kurz.

„Wo sonst?“, lachst du kurz auf. Es klingt bitter, selbst in meinen Ohren.  
„Wir können auch wieder in den Pub gehen und alle Welt bei unseren Beziehungsdiskussionen zuhören lassen. Sicher doch! Wieso bin ich nicht eher darauf gekommen?!“

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Greg!“, mahne ich leise, bemerke, wie du zusammenzuckst. Ich habe die verbotene Abkürzung benutzt, jedoch unabsichtlich. Auch wenn du mir das sicher nicht glauben würdest.  
„Aber wie wäre es…bei mir?“, setze ich dann noch den Vorschlag hinzu, der mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeht.

„Damit du Heimvorteil hast? Schön sicher in deinen eigenen vier Wänden?“ Wieder klingst du so verbittert. Ich frage mich, wie es so weit kommen konnte, ohne dass mir auch nur einmal aufgefallen ist, wie schlecht es dir scheinbar in unserer Beziehung geht.

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich den hier in dieser Limousine auch habe?“, frage ich diesmal absichtlich sanft nach. Dies hier ist sozusagen auch mein Territorium.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht“, erwiderst du, jetzt unendlich müde wirkend. Du lehnst dich wieder zurück in die Polster, schließt die Augen und atmest tief durch.

„Sollen wir lieber zu dir? Da hast du…Heimvorteil!“, mache ich den Gegenvorschlag. Ich versuche dir entgegen zu kommen, damit du siehst, dass ich bereit bin Kompromisse einzugehen für dich.

Dein „Oh Gott nein! Bloß nicht!“ kommt so spontan, dass ich das Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken kann.

„Wieder dein übliches Chaos?“, muss ich dich einfach necken. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie lange es gebraucht hat, bis wir mal zu dir statt zu mir gegangen sind. Und selbst dann war es dir nicht wirklich Recht. Du hattest Angst, dass deine Wohnung, die ja Teil deines Lebens und irgendwo auch Ausdruck deiner Persönlichkeit ist, vor meinen Augen nicht bestehen würde. Du hast dich damals für alles entschuldigt. Die nicht gerade tolle Lage, ihre Größe, die verwohnte Möblierung, die generell billigen Einrichtungsgegenstände, die geschmacklose Tapete, den abgenutzten Teppich, die Unordnung...  
Doch um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich es einfach nur gemütlich und habe mich direkt wohlgefühlt.  
Das war merkwürdig, das muss ich zugeben, immerhin war deine Wohnung das komplette Gegenteil zu meiner, die stets penibel aufgeräumt und beinahe schon klinisch sauber ist. Aber vielleicht hatte ja auch genau darin der Reiz gelegen.

„Ich fürchte viel mehr als das 'Übliche'. Ich war wirklich kaum zu Hause in den letzten Tagen. Meistens nur kurz, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen und ’nen halbwegs vernünftigen Kaffee zu trinken. Du kannst es dir also selbst in etwa ausmalen“, beantwortetest du meine Frage ehrlich, siehst mich dabei völlig offen an.

Ich nicke daraufhin kurz. Denn du hast Recht, das kann ich mir wirklich mehr als gut vorstellen. Ordnung gehörte schließlich noch nie zu deinen Stärken.  
„Also doch zu mir. Komm, da ist es wirklich angenehmer. Und mir geht es nicht um Heimvorteil oder Machtspielchen. Ich möchte einfach nur mit dir reden. Über…uns“, komme ich wieder auf meinen ersten Vorschlag zurück. Ich sehe dich abwartend an und zu meiner absoluten Verwunderung nickst du irgendwann zustimmend.  
Ich lehne mich vor und klopfe nachdrücklich an die Trennscheibe, die extra geschlossen war, damit wir wirklich ungestört und unbelauscht bei unserem Gespräch waren. Nicht lange und mein Fahrer startet den Motor, um uns zu mir zu chauffieren.

~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

 

Wir sitzen uns in meinem Wohnzimmer nun schon seit einer guten halben Stunde genauso schweigend gegenüber wie auf der Fahrt hierher. Nur hin und wieder hört man das Schlucken, wenn du von deinem Bier trinkst - dem dritten innerhalb dieser Zeit. Doch du scheinst das in gewisser Weise zu brauchen. Und da du eindeutig alt genug bist, um das selber zu entscheiden, werde ich mich nicht einmischen.

„Greg?“, wage ich doch irgendwann den vorsichtigen Versuch, unser Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Erst als es ausgesprochen ist, bemerke ich, dass ich wieder die falsche Anrede genutzt habe. Vermutlich liegt es an der Tatsache, dass mir die Kurzversion deines Namens in den vier Jahren unserer Beziehung in Fleisch und Blut übergangen ist. Egal wie wenig ich sie zu Anfang unseres unserer Beziehung gemocht habe.  
Ich war noch nie ein _Fan_ von diesen absichtlich verkürzten Namen. Das ist eine der Beziehungen, in denen ich altmodisch bin. Doch du hast mich so lange immer und immer wieder daran erinnert, dich doch Greg zu nennen, dass ich irgendwann nachgegeben habe.

Ich sehe, wie du deinen Blick hebst und mir in die Augen siehst. Dass er so unsicher und fragend sein würde, wie er es ist, habe ich nicht erwartet.  
Du schweigst scheinbar doch nicht nur, weil du über das Thema nicht reden willst.

„Gregory, es tut mir leid, sollte ich dich jetzt zu etwas gezwungen haben, das du partout nicht wolltest“, beginne ich leise. Meine Stimme ist dabei ungewöhnlich sanft.  
Ich sehe, wie du mit der Hand abwehrst.

„Nein, Mycroft, das ist es nicht. Ich…ich-“ Du unterbrichst dich selber und atmest deutlich hörbar durch. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dir sagen soll oder...wie“, gestehst du dann nach einigen Minuten, in denen wir wieder beide still waren und ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du dich doch noch erklärst.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich… Nun, weißt du…“ Diesmal weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll. Was ich sagen möchte, das ist mir klar. Doch es ist immer noch schwer und ungewohnt für mich. Und erst recht will ich dir keine neuen Vorwürfe machen. Das würde garantiert nur schaden.  
„Ich möchte dich nicht beschuldigen oder vor den Kopf stoßen-“, beginne ich noch einmal, als du mich mit einem lauten Schnauben unterbrichst.

„Du _mich_ beschuldigen? **Mich?!** Das wäre ja auch das Letzte!“, bricht es aus dir heraus. 

Ich zucke innerlich mal wieder zusammen, doch die Maske auf meinem Gesicht ist genauso starr und unbewegt wie immer. Vermutlich eine meiner Angewohnheit, die ich zumindest in Gegenwart von dir ablegen sollte. 

„Denn du hast es vergeigt, Myc. Eindeutig **du**! Ich...ich habe dir so oft die Hand gereicht und dir eine neue Chance geboten. Doch du hast sie nie genutzt. Und jetzt...jetzt ist es zu spät“, führst du nun eindeutig beherrschter weiter. Ich kann dabei deutlich hören, dass es dir schwerfällt, diese Worte zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich leid“, flüstere ich. Deine Worte tun unerwartet weh. Vielleicht, weil ich weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit sind. Ich verfluche mich selber insgeheim, dass ich wegen meines antrainierten, emotionslosen Verhaltens nicht in der Lage war, auch nur eine einzige dieser Chancen zu ergreifen.

Du siehst mich einfach nur mit diesem unglaublich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an, der mir schon wieder regelrecht das Herz zerreißt. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns schon jetzt sprichwörtlich im Kreis drehen, möchte ich genau von dir erklärt bekommen, warum du gegangen bist. Einfach, damit ich es selber verstehe. Denn nur meine Ahnung reicht mir ehrlich gesagt nicht.

„Bitte sei so fair und erklär mir, warum genau du gegangen bist“, bitte ich dich jetzt leise. Fragend sehe ich dich an, kann die Überraschung über deine Gesichtszüge huschen sehen. Damit hast du ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. 

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du wärst intelligent genug das selber raus zu finden“, kommt es nun ziemlich tonlos von dir. 

Ich kann deinen Blick nur irritiert erwidern, meine Augenbraue ist fragend erhoben.  
„Pardon?“, bringe ich dann doch noch hervor.

Du stehst auf und trittst wieder einmal ans Fenster. Es ist ein mir geradezu schmerzhaft vertrautes Bild.

„Du hast mir wehgetan, mich verletzt mit deinem Verhalten. Immer und immer wieder! Aber na ja, sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern, dass du das nicht bemerkt hast. Wie auch? Gefühle und Liebe sind für dich doch nur Wörter, deren genaue Definition du erst im Wörterbuch nachschlagen musst, damit du wenigstens grob weißt, wie du zu reagieren hast. Doch da eben der Verstand das Herz nicht ersetzen kann, hast du es vergeigt. Wirklich, ich glaub, du bist der gefühlskälteste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Unsere Beziehung bestand doch aus nichts als Sex und…einer Art Ritual, das mit echten Gefühlen gar nichts zu tun hatte.“ 

Du hast diese Worte mit so einer Emotionalität gesprochen, dass sie noch immer in meinen Ohren hallen. Mein Herz hat sich schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft.  
Dass du so empfinden würdest, hatte ich mir nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen können. Sicher, du hast völlig Recht, dass ich nicht besonders gefühlsbetont bin. Doch ich dachte schon, dass ich dir wenigstens etwas gezeigt hätte, wie wichtig du mir bist. Und dass ich dich liebe! 

Auch ich erhebe mich jetzt und gehe zu dir. Du wendest mir dein Gesicht zu und siehst mich an. Obwohl ich bemerke, dass du peinlich darauf bedacht bist eine wenigstens geringe körperliche Distanz zwischen uns zu wahren, spüre ich sofort wieder eine gewisse Spannung zwischen uns. Genau wie vorhin, als wir zusammen ins Auto gestiegen sind.  
Ich erwidere deinen Blick, der den ganzen Schmerz ausdrückt, den du empfindest. Und absolut alles, was ich tun möchte, ist dich in meine Arme zu nehmen, zu küssen und niemals wieder loszulassen.

„Glaubst du ganz ehrlich, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe?“, muss ich einfach nachhaken. Meine Versuche, dir meine Gefühle zu zeigen, hätte ich wirklich nicht also so desaströs eingeschätzt.

„Wie würdest du es denn interpretieren, wenn du in meiner Lage wärst?“ 

Immer noch ist da dieser Schmerz in deinen Augen. Ich habe wirklich niemals bemerkt, dass ich dich so sehr verletzt und enttäuscht habe.

„Denn allein, dass du nicht wirklich versucht hast mich aufzuhalten als ich ging, sagt doch mehr als genug! Und auch, dass du nicht ein einziges Mal danach versucht hast, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Das hat...mich in meiner Entscheidung ehrlich gesagt bestärkt und mir auch Gewissheit gegeben, dass ich jederzeit austauschbar bin für dich. Dass ich mir nur die ganze Zeit eingeredet habe, dass ich dir wichtig bin“, setzt du noch erklärend hinzu.

„Gregory, ich-“, beginne ich erneut, doch wieder weiß ich nicht, wie ich fortfahren soll. Ich atme kurz durch und versuche dabei meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich habe doch versucht dich aufzuhalten“, kommt dann endlich ein kleiner Einwand meinerseits, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht das Wichtigste ist. Doch ich habe keinerlei Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht.

„Nicht wirklich, Mycroft. Ich hab dir selbst da noch einmal die Chance gegeben, aber wieder bist du stumm geblieben. Was soll ich anderes daraus schließen, als dass ich dir nicht das bedeute, was ich mal dachte, mh?“

Ich muss dir im Stillen Recht geben. Von dem Gesichtspunkt her kann ich deine Gedanken verstehen. Und vermutlich wäre ich zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen.

„Gregory, wirklich: Es tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit solchen...Situationen. Ich-“ Hilflos halte ich schon wieder inne. Kann es wirklich so schwer sein, dir einfach zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe? Dass du mir mehr fehlst als alles andere und ich dich brauche, eben weil ich dich so sehr liebe?  
Offensichtlich ja.  
Eine Grenze zu überqueren, die man jahrzehntelang immer respektiert hat, ist einfach mehr als schwer. 

Du siehst mich an. Ein kleines, eindeutig trauriges Lächeln lässt sich deine Mundwinkel ein klein wenig heben.  
„Wie habe ich eigentlich auch etwas anderes erwarten können? Spätestens bei deinem Verhalten nach dem Tod deines Bruders hätte es mir klar sein müssen, dass du einfach nicht lieben kannst!“, setzt du für mich ziemlich unerwartet noch hinzu. Den Blick hast du jetzt wieder abgewandt und starrst aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.

Deine anderen Aussagen vorhin haben schon wehgetan, doch das hier schmerzt in gewisser Weise noch mehr. Weil es ebenfalls nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.

„Greg, das stimmt nicht! Glaubst du das wirklich? Bist du deswegen gegangen?“, schwanke ich zwischen Protest und Nachfrage.

„Ja“, flüsterst du irgendwann endlich eine Antwort.

„Du tust mir wirklich Unrecht“, gehe ich jetzt erst einmal auf deinen erneuten Vorwurf ein, dass mir mein Bruder nichts bedeutet hätte. Auch wenn ich dir spätestens jetzt sagen sollte, dass ich dich liebe. „Wir haben oft genug darüber geredet: Sherlock ist mir nicht egal-“

„Ach, nicht? Dann verstehe ich dein Verhalten nicht. Du warst noch nicht einmal an seinem Grab…außer zur Beerdigung. Nicht ein einziges, verfluchtes Mal! Oder willst du das abstreiten?“, unterbrichst du mich heftig, blitzt mich dabei an.

Ich schüttele stumm kurz den Kopf, gebe dadurch zu, was du mir vorwirfst und vermutlich wieder als Gefühlslosigkeit interpretierst.

„Und du willst mir erzählen, er wäre dir wichtig gewesen?“

„Greg, ich bin… Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, wüsste ich nicht, was der, der da liegt, von so einem Besuch haben sollte. Und mir bringt es auch nichts!“, verteidige ich mich leise.

Du lachst kurz rau auf.  
„Der, der da liegt und _verrottet_ , Mycroft, war DEIN BRUDER!“

Daraufhin entgegne ich nichts. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du auch das zu meinen Ungunsten auslegen wirst. Als ich dich den Kopf in offensichtlichem Unverständnis schütteln sehe, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, setze ich doch ein „Jeder geht mit seiner Trauer anders um, Greg. Ich habe meine eigene Art. Egal ob du es verstehst oder nicht“ hinzu.

„Kannst du denn trauern? Kannst du wirklich… _irgendwas_ fühlen? Ich glaube es nicht“, kommt es jetzt wieder leise von dir. Erneut schwingt so ein Schmerz in deiner Stimme mit, dass ich mir jetzt endlich ein Herz fasse, meinem Bedürfnis nachzugeben und dich einfach in den Arm nehme.

Ich spüre, dass du sofort stocksteif wirst. Dann versuchst du mich wegzudrücken. Doch ich habe meinen Arm so fest um deine Mitte geschlungen, dass das nicht einfach ist. Als ich jetzt auch noch deinen Hinterkopf mit meiner Hand umgreife und dein Gesicht eng an meine Halsbeuge drücke, hast du nicht mehr wirklich große Chancen.  
Dass dein warmer Atem auf meiner Haut mir jetzt allerdings eine durchaus angenehme Gänsehaut beschert, beschämt und verwirrt mich ein wenig.

„Bitte, Greg, auch wenn ich dir wehgetan habe, musst du mir einfach glauben, dass ich das niemals wollte. Und es tut mir weh, dich so verletzt zu sehen. Denn ich habe sehr wohl Gefühle. Doch ich bin ein Holmes! Ich wurde dazu erzogen, sie nicht zu zeigen. Glaub mir, egal wie wichtig einem jemand ist, es ist nicht einfach dieses Verhalten abzulegen. Aber ich habe mich bemüht...ich hab mich wirklich bemüht dir zu zeigen, dass du mir wichtig bist.“  
Woher diese Worte jetzt kamen, weiß ich nicht. Doch ich weiß zumindest, dass es richtig war sie zu sagen. Ausreichend werden sie vermutlich noch nicht gewesen sein. Denn auch wenn die Chance, dass wir jemals wieder ein Paar werden, quasi nicht existent ist, will ich wenigstens, dass wir nicht im Bösen auseinandergehen.

„Ach ja, als Sex-Partner, oder was? Das war doch alles, das dich interessiert hat!“, murmelst du an meiner Halsbeuge. Ich ahne, dass deine Stimme eigentlich verletzend klingen sollte. Du kommst mir gerade wie ein Kleinkind vor, das einfach versucht draufzuschlagen, nur um sich selber etwas besser zu fühlen.  
„Aber mir reicht das nicht, Myc! Ich will mehr, ich _brauche_ mehr!“

„Das, Gregory, ist völlig falsch!“, verteidige ich mich kurz. Ich lasse dich los, doch nur, um sofort dein Gesicht in meine Hände zu nehmen. Ich sehe dir so fest ich kann in die Augen. Du erwiderst den Blick eindeutig unsicher.  
Ich hole tief Luft und versuche meinen ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen.


End file.
